Star Paladin Turquoise (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Star Paladin Turquoise is a side character in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. His story is told by one of his soldiers, Paladin Sandstone, in the fifth episode, The Ranger. Biography Star Paladin Turquoise was a unicorn born into The Guardianship. He came from a particularly hazardous area of Thunder Valley, Outpost Delta. That installation fell within the lightning storm region around the Crooked Spire on the Northwest edge of the valley. This dangerous environment was particularly thrilling for a young Turquoise. He had barely become an initiate when he'd decided to pursue a place in the Order of Rangers. Turquoise's military career was sidelined immediately on one of his first scouting missions. While on the extended expedition to find routes to Outpost Lambda, Turquoise began fraternizing with a fellow Ranger. By the time they returned from the scouting mission, the Ranger had discovered that she was pregnant. They confessed to their commander, as it would have been discovered eventually. Luckily for both of them, the commander was lenient and had them transferred to positions inside of Castle Alpha to maintain a stable family structure. They were formally married, and Turquoise remained in a tactical capacity until their son was old enough to become an initiate. Following that, Turquoise returned to the field as a Paladin and led several more surface missions until achieving the rank of Star Paladin, where again he returned to a mostly tactical capacity. He would be the last commander of the Order of Rangers, 1st Platoon. He would only personally deploy for very important missions, such as the capture of Outpost Zeta. After that mission, the Rangers were celebrating in the newly reclaimed installation. This is when the Star Paladin discovered two members of his platoon, Sandstone and Carmina, being intimate in a secluded corner of the vehicle depot. He was personally amused by their reaction, and reflective on the mirroring of roles. To the surprise of the young lovers, Turquoise recounted to them his own story and was glad to now pay that mercy forward. As had been done to him, Turquoise relocated them to Castle Alpha, where they were each due for promotions to Paladin anyway. They would thank him immensely, and unbeknownst to all of them, Turquoise had just saved their lives. Had they remained under his command, they would have continued staffing Outpost Zeta... where they would have been vaporized by the Pyrrhus Protocol self-destruct. Their relocation to Castle Alpha and friendship with Armature would allow them to come into contact with Elder Greycrest. He would be the one to provide their escape during the Great Arrow siege through his personal elevator. Turquoise's wife and son had relocated with him to Outpost Zeta during the occupation. They died together. Quotes * "Star Paladin Turquoise was one of the crazier ones… He was born inside Outpost Delta, which lies inside of the thunderstorm region. Those initiates become battle hardened very quickly, because one wrong move can cause certain death… Every time they step outside, bolts of green lightning are striking all around them. Turquoise was an especially cunning buck, who embraced heading out into the storm. For him, every challenge was a thrill, something to be navigated around. He was born to be a Ranger, and rose through the ranks quickly." - Sandstone (on his first impression) * "Knight Carmina, Knight Sandstone… I know our recent victory has caused quite the rush of emotions all around… But this is not how a normal brother-sister relationship is supposed to work." - Turquoise (catching them in the act) Behind The Scenes * The name "Turquoise" was a reference to match the setting inspiration of the episode. Thunder Valley and the Outposts are based on high value U.S. military installations like Edwards AFB, Nellis AFB, Area 51, White Sands Missile Range, Kirtland AFB. Turquoise is a common mineral and decoration in the New Mexico area, which also hosted the Trinity Test... the first atomic bomb ever detonated. * Turquoise's character is a bit of a mix bag, but similar to the main characters in the episode it draws inspiration from some of the commanders in Attack on Titan, specifically Hange Zoë & Dot Pyxis. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony) Category:Unicorns